


Shattered Pieces

by LadyBlu



Category: Access Points - Lili S. McDeath, Access Points: The Overseen
Genre: Angst, Best Friends, Deaf Character, Deaf Nikki, Flashbacks, Friendship, Gen, Good Friend Ricky, Paddo is and will always be an obnoxious arsehole, mention of rape
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-22
Updated: 2019-11-22
Packaged: 2021-02-18 02:04:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21520114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyBlu/pseuds/LadyBlu
Summary: Back at the hotel - Ricky reflects on her and Paddo's "relationship"/friendship after having bumped into one of Paddo's rapists at the festival, all the while trying to comfort her best friend who is still pretty much out of it because of the encounter with his tormentor and the flashback it conjured.
Relationships: Eni/Patrick, Enrica Reynolds/Patrick Morrighan, Ricky/Paddo





	Shattered Pieces

******  
**

****

****

****Shattered Pieces** **

I look at Patrick and wonder. Wonder where the time has gone. Wonder how we ever managed to get to where we are.

It’s been what? A lifetime? Two years?

I wonder where we would be today, Paddo and I, if our paths hadn’t crossed the way that they have. If Auntie Ive, instead of fucking with Dad by cancelling our sister’s visit last minute, had simply put Nikks on a plane to London? Or if dad hadn’t been the stubborn mule about Christmas and family and not shipped us all to LA?

He’d be dead. Paddo. Patrick. Morrighan.

Well, maybe not dead dead. But I’ve seen enough of his bad days to know that wreak hell on his body and psyche for the time it takes him to shake them - that is with the help of a doctor, a therapist, me. Without any of these there wouldn’t be any good days, any days that were less bad.

‘Dodo okay?’ Nikki signs from where she is sat on her bed.

I shake my head no. ‘Not my story to tell, though.’ I sign back instead of an explanation.

‘K.’ She nods. ‘Anything I can do to help?’

‘God, I love you!’ I pull the kid into a hug, because I know exactly how much Patrick gets on her nerves. So for her to show him compassion despite his continuous arsehole MO officially makes her the most amazing person in the world.

‘And I love you!’ She grins, returning my embrace. ‘Do you think he’d want you to sit with him?’ She then inquires.

‘Probably,’ I reply and cast a quick look at the unmoving lump on the bed across the room who has curled up into himself. ‘You mind?’

She shakes her head no. ‘He’s your friend.’

‘He is.’ I pet her knee while I get up. It always amazes me how she is the only one calling him that, friend -not boyfriend, not lover, but friend - and she is right, because it is what we are, friends. Maybe it’s just a coincident, but it makes me wonder, sometimes. Wonder, whether the absence of a sense makes the other senses all that more perceptive --

“Hey.” I quietly announce my presence by bumping my knee against the metal frame of the bed.

“Hey.” Patrick wriggles until his head and knees gently bump into the wall and there is enough room for me to sit on the bed.

“I’m here,” I say and card my hand through his hair.

“Yeah.” He nods and reaches until his hand comes to lie on my leg.

“Is there...” I want to know.

“Y’re already doin’ it,” he utters in a muffled voice from where he’s buried his face in his pillow.

“Okay then,” I say and keep petting his hair. He might be the most obnoxious person on the planet, but I’ve known him long enough to know when he’s hurting, to see through his bravado.

‘Better?’ Nikks inquires, cocking a brow.

‘So so.’ I sign with a wry little smile.

“Ye cunts talkin’ about me behind me back?” Patrick inquires without moving a muscle, making me want to cuff him around the head, an impulse I give in to, after a moment’s consideration.

“Oi!” Patrick complains and shoves his bony elbow into my thigh, making me grin.

‘Yeah,’ I nod, locking eyes with my sister. ‘Definitely better!’

**End**


End file.
